poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello, Pummelo!
Plot As Ash and his friends approach Pummelo Island, they notice a mysterious Pokémon flying around, which seems to be a Dragonite. Upon reaching the island, Ash registers himself for a battle against Drake, the Supreme Gym Leader of the Orange Crew. After having his Badges verified, he is informed that his battle will be held the following morning and that it will be a Full Battle. Ash gets ready to start training, but Misty tells him that he needs to know where the stadium is first. The assistant escorts Ash and his friends to Pummelo Stadium and the nearby Palace of Victory, where all victorious Trainers are immortalized. The attendant explains that no one has beaten Drake in a long time, and the reason why no one has been able to beat him is because his Dragonite was too strong. Meanwhile, on the Pummelo Stadium battlefield, Team Rocket appears to steal Drake's Dragonite. However, it uses a single Hyper Beam, which sends them blasting off. Ash gets ready to train, but finds that his Snorlax won't wake up. Upon consulting Nurse Joy, she states that Snorlax, who had just eaten, probably won't wake up for several days and will have to miss the Full Battle. Ash calls Professor Oak, who suggests using one of his other Pokémon instead. Kingler, Muk, and one of his Tauros turn up, and Ash decides to use Tauros due to the "beginner's luck" factor that won him his battle with Kingler and Muk back in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Ash puts Snorlax's Poké Ball on the transporter and receives Tauros in return. Meanwhile, Jessie and James contemplate their humiliating defeat. A van drives passed and informs everyone that a challenger has been found to battle the Supreme Gym Leader the next day. Meowth suggests that they can get Dragonite when the challenger has weakened it. The next morning, Ash arrives at Pummelo Stadium, ready to battle. After the customary handshake, the referee explains that the state of the field will change after one of them has three unconscious Pokémon. At that moment, the flat field disappears and is replaced by a rocky field with a pool in the middle. Outside, Team Rocket watches from one of the television screens, and they are amazed to learn that Ash is the challenger. Drake starts with Ditto, while Ash starts with Pikachu. Ditto starts with Transform to turn into a Pikachu. Pikachu begins with a powerful Thunder, and Ditto uses its own Thunder. Next, they both exchange a Thunder Shock at the same time. The rocks begin to crumble underfoot, hurting Pikachu but not Ditto, who calmly hops from one to the other. Ash is frustrated, and ignores Misty's suggestion that he substitute Pikachu for another Pokémon. Ditto starts using Agility, while Pikachu tries to shock it with Thunderbolt, but it proves to be too quick and evades the attack. Ditto then hits Pikachu with Thunder, but it has no effect as Pikachu channels it to the ground with his tail. Pikachu then uses Quick Attack and Ditto copies the move. The two opponents confront each other midair with an Electric attack before falling to the ground. However, Pikachu manages to get up and knocks Ditto out with his tail to win the round. Tracey realizes that Pikachu managed to win because he was in better physical shape. Drake congratulates Ash on his first victory before sending out his next Pokémon, an Onix. Ash recalls Pikachu and sends out Squirtle. As Ash tells Squirtle to use Water Gun, Drake has Onix to burrow underground and avoid the attack. Initially unsure on what to do, Ash eventually decides to send Squirtle into the water. However, Onix gets to Squirtle first, knocking it into the air before holding it in a Bind. Squirtle manages to counter this by using Withdraw followed by Hydro Pump. Onix is unable to escape the torrent, and Squirtle finishes off its opponent with Skull Bash. Drake informs Ash that he won't have a ghost of a chance against his third Pokémon, Gengar. Misty and Tracey are worried as no Pokémon is strong against a Ghost-type, so Ash decides to try his beginner's luck strategy and sends out Tauros. Tauros uses Fissure, but Gengar jumps into the air, making the attack useless. Gengar then uses Confuse Ray on Tauros, who starts running into the rocks, leaving Ash with no choice but to recall Tauros. He then sends out Lapras and decides to counter Confuse Ray with Ice Beam. Lapras avoids Gengar's initial attacks by diving underwater, emerging to hit Gengar with a Water Gun. Gengar then tries Night Shade, so Lapras uses Ice Beam. The two attacks collide in an explosion that engulfs the entire arena, leaving Ash and Drake in shock. Major Events * Ash and his friends arrive on Pummelo Island. * Ash sends his Snorlax to Professor Oak's Laboratory in exchange for one of his Tauros. * Ash begins his first Full Battle with Drake, the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader. * Ash uses one of his Tauros in battle for the first time. * Ash's Tauros is revealed to know Fissure. * Ash's Lapras is revealed to know Water Gun.